star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker
"I am a Jedi, like my father before me." : ―Luke Skywalker : : Luke Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who was instrumental in defeating the Galactic Empire and the Sith during the Galactic Civil War. He was the son of the redeemed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, the grandson of Shmi Skywalker Lars, the grandson of both Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Naberrie, the step-nephew of Owen and Beru Lars, the twin brother of Leia Organa and the uncle of Ben Solo. Skywalker and his sister were born in 19 BBY on the asteroid Polis Massa, unbeknownst to their father, the recently christened Sith Lord Darth Vader. After his mother died in labor, Skywalker was separated from his sister and taken by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet Tatooine to be raised by the Lars family, out of sight of the Galactic Empire. Luke grew up unaware of his origins, but his life changed forever with his uncle's purchase of two droids—R2-D2 and C-3PO—carrying plans to the Imperial Death Star superweapon. After his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial troops searching for the plans, Skywalker embarked on a journey to deliver the plans to the Rebel Alliance, receiving training in the ways of the Force from Kenobi, and meeting Han Solo and (unbeknownst to him) his sister, Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Rebellion. Though Kenobi was killed by Vader, Skywalker participated in the Battle of Yavin alongside the Rebels with guidance from Kenobi's spirit, and managed to destroy the Death Star. As a member of the Rebel Alliance, Skywalker and the Rebels evaded Imperial forces led by Vader, who hunted Skywalker relentlessly over the next three years. As the Rebels were forced to abandon their base during a battle on the snow planet Hoth, Skywalker flew to the swamp planet of Dagobah at the posthumous advice of his late mentor, Kenobi, where he received Jedi training from the exiled Jedi Master Yoda. However, Skywalker was lured into a trap by Vader at Cloud City on Bespin, where he engaged the Sith Lord in a lightsaber duel, discovering Vader's identity as his father and losing his hand in the process. One year later, after freeing Han Solo from the clutches of crime lord Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, Skywalker fought in the Battle of Endor before surrendering himself to Vader, realizing he had to confront his father and the Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, who was also the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Though Sidious attempted to convert Skywalker to the dark side of the Force, Skywalker declared himself a Jedi and successfully appealed to the good in Vader, who redeemed himself as Anakin Skywalker by destroying Sidious at the cost of his own life. Thanks to Skywalker, the battle ended in a Rebel victory, and he joined his celebrating allies on Endor. After the fall of the Empire, Luke founded a new Jedi temple in an attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. However, he was betrayed by his apprentice and nephew Ben Solo, the man who would become Kylo Ren, who killed the rest of Luke's Padawans and joined the dark side under the mysterious Snoke. Blaming himself, Luke disappeared and withdrew from the galaxy, going on a quest to find the first Jedi Temple. Years later, Luke was found by the Force-sensitive scavenger Rey, who followed a map to him left in fragments with R2-D2 and Lor San Tekka. Pre-birth During the Clone Wars, Grand Master Yoda set out on a journey to discover the secrets of immortality. His journey had brought him to Moraband, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, where he faced visions of the future. At the end of his adventure, the Force Priestess, Serenity, who had guided him told him there was another Skywalker, and Yoda heard his voice from the future say so as well, reassuring the truth on the matter to the Grand Master. These events alluded to the birth and destiny of Luke, and his twin sister, Leia. Early Life Luke Skywalker was born in 19 BBY on the asteroid of Polis Massa, two days after the creation of the Galactic Empire. He and his twin sister Leia, who was born shortly after him, were the children of Galactic Republic Senator Padmé Amidala, who had died in labor, and fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, christened as Darth Vader. To protect the children from the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi personally sent the infant to live with Anakin's step-brother, Owen Lars and his wife, Beru Lars on the planet of Tatooine, while Senator Bail Organa agreed to adopt Leia together with his wife, the queen of Alderaan. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master